Rate the Wii Game
Rate the Wii Game is a series of topics wherein the purpose is to score Wii games and then average the scores out to determine the board's preferences on different titles. It starts fresh from the various previous game rating topics (most notably handled by Chelosera91 and knickfan4life.) 'Rules' These are the rules and notes which apply to each Rate the Game topic. *- Rate the video game between 1 and 10. Anything under 1 or above 10 will be adjusted *'''- Give a score based off of your own opinion. Please justify your score.' *'- No cheating is allowed''' *- The topic will be open for roughly 48 hours *- If a video game gets less than 3 votes it won't be counted and will be re-done at another time *'''- You can nominate a video game you want to be done in a future topic''' 'Results' These are the results ranked by final score. In the case of a tie score they are ranked alphabetically. RETAIL #Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars- (27) 9.30 #Okami- (29) 9.17 #Excitebots: Trick Racing- (15) 9.08 #Super Swing Golf- (3) 9.00 #Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition- (30) 8.97 #Little King's Story- (22) 8.84 #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess- (33) 8.77 #Super Mario Galaxy- (31) 8.74 #Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles- (9) 8.61 #LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga- (6) 8.58 #Super Smash Bros. Brawl- (40) 8.53 #The Godfather: Blackhand Edition- (11) 8.51 #The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces- (5) 8.50 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10- (9) 8.44 #Harvest Moon: Magical Melody- (7) 8.24 #A Boy and His Blob- (9) 8.17 #Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock- (11) 8.14 #Kororinpa: Marble Mania- (6) 8.08 #No More Heroes- (30) 8.03 #Wario Land: Shake It!- (24) 8.03 #Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure- (26) 8.03 #Endless Ocean- (12) 8.00 #Muramasa: The Demon Blade- (21) 7.98 #Wii Fit Plus- (10) 7.95 #Excite Truck- (14) 7.80 #Blast Works: Build, Create, Destroy- (6) 7.67 #Rayman Raving Rabbids- (11) 7.64 #MadWorld- (19) 7.62 #Opoona- (11) 7.59 #Onechanbara: Bikini Zombie Slayers- (9) 7.50 #Valhalla Knights: Eldar Saga- (5) 7.50 #The House of the Dead: Overkill- (9) 7.44 #Super Paper Mario- (17) 7.44 #Ghost Squad- (12) 7.33 #Castle of Shikigami III- (10) 7.30 #Star Wars: The Force Unleashed- (14) 7.25 #Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2- (10) 7.21 #Geometry Wars: Galaxies- (14) 7.07 #Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity- (6) 6.75 #The House of the Dead 2 & 3 Return- (8) 6.71 #Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles- (11) 6.68 #NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams- (13) 6.56 #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games- (6) 6.50 #Wii Fit- (6) 6.42 #Rock Band- (4) 5.75 #Call of Duty 3 - (5) 5.10 #Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution- (3) 5.10 #Red Steel- (16) 5.05 #Medal of Honor: Vanguard- (5) 4.40 #Target: Terror- (5) 2.70 #Just Dance- (7) 2.43 WIIWARE #Mega Man 9- (9) 9.33 #World of Goo- (19) 9.09 #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney- (10) 8.75 #LostWinds- (10) 8.25 #LIT- (4) 6.38 #Defend Your Castle- (5) 4.50 These are the results ranked alphabetically. RETAIL #A Boy and His Blob- (9) 8.17 #Blast Works: Build, Create, Destroy- (6) 7.67 #Call of Duty 3 - (5) 5.10 #Castle of Shikigami III- (10) 7.30 #Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2- (10) 7.21 #Endless Ocean- (12) 8.00 #Excite Truck- (14) 7.80 #Excitebots: Trick Racing- (15) 9.08 #Geometry Wars: Galaxies- (14) 7.07 #Ghost Squad- (12) 7.33 #The Godfather: Blackhand Edition- (11) 8.51 #Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock- (11) 8.14 #Harvest Moon: Magical Melody- (7) 8.24 #The House of the Dead: Overkill- (9) 7.44 #The House of the Dead 2 & 3 Return- (8) 6.71 #Just Dance- (7) 2.43 #Kororinpa: Marble Mania- (6) 8.08 #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess- (33) 8.77 #LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga- (6) 8.58 #Little King's Story- (22) 8.84 #MadWorld- (19) 7.62 #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games- (6) 6.50 #Medal of Honor: Vanguard- (5) 4.40 #Muramasa: The Demon Blade- (21) 7.98 #Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution- (3) 5.10 #NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams- (13) 6.56 #No More Heroes- (30) 8.03 #Okami- (29) 9.17 #Onechanbara: Bikini Zombie Slayers- (9) 7.50 #Opoona- (11) 7.59 #Rayman Raving Rabbids- (11) 7.64 #Red Steel- (16) 5.05 #Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles- (9) 8.61 #Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles- (11) 6.68 #Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition- (30) 8.97 #Rock Band- (4) 5.75 #The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces- (5) 8.50 #Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity- (6) 6.75 #Star Wars: The Force Unleashed- (14) 7.25 #Super Mario Galaxy- (31) 8.74 #Super Smash Bros. Brawl- (40) 8.53 #Super Swing Golf- (3) 9.00 #Super Paper Mario- (17) 7.44 #Target: Terror- (5) 2.70 #Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars- (27) 9.30 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10- (9) 8.44 #Valhalla Knights: Eldar Saga- (5) 7.50 #Wario Land: Shake It!- (24) 8.03 #Wii Fit- (6) 6.42 #Wii Fit Plus- (10) 7.95 #Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure- (26) 8.03 WIIWARE #Defend Your Castle- (5) 4.50 #LIT- (4) 6.38 #LostWinds- (10) 8.25 #Mega Man 9- (9) 9.33 #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney- (10) 8.75 #World of Goo- (19) 9.09 'Nominations' These are the current nominations for the topic. *DJ Hero *The Conduit *Punch-Out!! *TimeSplitters 4 *New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Wii Hardware Category:Wii Hardware Topics